Promised Forever
by RemusGirl21
Summary: Things changed on the day Earth was stolen.  The Doctor saw someone he lost...and he lost someone he loved. *AU* *Character Death* *Spoilers up to The Stolen Earth*


**Title: Promised Forever  
Author: RemusGirl21  
Rating: T**

Note: *AU**Character Death* Spoilers for some of Season 4 of Doctor Who

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Doctor Who.**

* * *

She didn't focus on the wreckage all around her, the fires burning and cars turned over. She could only see her space man...no, not hers, never hers, running towards his lost companion. She was beautiful in real life with her wide smile and flowing blond hair. They met each other in the middle, hugging like the world was ending, which it ultimatly was. But that didn't matter, in that split second they were together again.

Donna just smiled and shook her head, her ginger curls covering the tear that slipped down. She wiped it away quickly, scolding herself for being so silly. There was no need to cry; her mate was happy so she would have to be too. She glanced up again, her eyes sad as the Doctor looked up to meet her gaze. His smile dimmed, then dropped completely as he pulled away from Rose and dashed forward, yelling words she didn't understand.

"Wha-"

God, it was agonizing. There was so much pain filling her body that she couldn't stand it. She dropped to her knees, her hands coming to rest on her stomach, trying to staunch the blood that was flowing steadly. She couldn't breath, couldn't move as the Dalek that was behind her rolled closer, taking aim for the end shot. It exploded seconds later when a man in an old coat appeared. His giant gun stood out of place as he reached her side along with Rose and the Doctor.

"Donna. DONNA! Stay with me, come on just stay with me!" he screamed, clutching her body close to his. She slumped against him, panting for breath. She tried to smile, tried to laugh, tried to do anything that would stop those tears from falling from his eyes, but she only managed to smear blood on his jacket. She lifted her shaking hand to touch his face that was resting so close to hers. She managed to pull him closer, her fingers tangling in that great hair of his. Their cheeks touched, their tears mingled, and she finally was able to speak.

"We had a great run, didn't we Space Man?" she whispered, her voice garbled. She felt his nod, felt the fresh rush of tears, and sighed.

"Hey, that's enough from you silly. Don't you dare start weeping like a girl over me, you understand?"

She tried to be forceful but all she could do was cough. It took a moment to catch her breath and she managed not to shudder at the liquid that was falling from her mouth. The Doctor pulled away but she held him tighter with both arms around his neck.

"Listen to me; this is just for you to hear. Are you listening?"

He nodded again, his whole body tightening around her. He gripped her shirt, wanting something to hold onto. Her Doctor, always so needy. It brought a smile to her reddened lips just thinking of all the times after hard days of saving the world. To go with those memories...that was a blessing.

"I love you Doctor. I love you as a friend and most certainly something more. I'm not going to delude myself into thinking that you return those feelings, so don't worry. But the time you have given me...traveling and saving so many people...were the best times of my life. You gave me forever...I'm so sorry I couldn't give you the same."

It was harder to speak, harder to force out the words she knew needed to be said. He was shaking against her, his hot tears soaking her shirt. She simply smiled and stroked his neck, letting him cry.

"Don't go missing me too hard Doctor...cause when your ready I'll be here...so don't keep me waiting too...long...

He felt her slump against him, her last breath falling gently against his ear. He shook his head in denial, his heart rising in his throat. He shook her slightly, waiting for a reaction. When he recieved none, he shook her again. He shut his eyes, his teeth clenched, and let go.

The sounds of his sobs rose in the air to his two remaining companions. Rose reached out to him, trying to hold him, but he jerked away with a growl. Jack pulled her away and into his arms as they both watched their friend break.

"Donna," the Doctor whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion, "you were everything to me..."

* * *

Ianto never told anyone of the lonely stone that rested on the hill overlooking the bay. It was fenced off, private property that he had been given permission to tend. Most days he would walk there after work, meeting his companion half way there. They would never speak, only looked at the stone. The man wearing the long brown coat and odd red converse would brush his fingers against the words engraved there, tracing the name lightly. He would shudder, then rise to his feet and walk away. It was the same each time, never changing, never wavering, until one day the man was replaced.

The new comer was strange to say the least. Whoever told him a bow tie and suspenders was a good idea was certainly insane. He loped up the hill, his grin wide and silly. He shook Ianto's hand briefly then let it drop as he turned to face the grave. It was then, when he knelt to the ground and began to trace the name, that Ianto finally realized who he was. It was one visit, one last time to say goodbye. Ianto left the man to his grief, not wanting to intrude.

Ianto saw him years later when his body was hunched with age and clutching a cane. He slowly made his way up the hill, knowing Jack would worry himself to death but not really caring. He might of been 87 but he could still take him down if he needed to. He glanced up, his eyes narrowed, and he saw the figure kneeling on the grass. It was different Ianto realized when he neared the site. The man wasn't alone. A ginger haired woman was holding him in her arms, shielding his face and body. She glanced up, a soft smile on her beautiful face and placed a finger to her lips.

"He can finally rest now, so it's best not to wake him."

The words whispered near his ear and drifted into the wind. Ianto shook slightly, not liking the feeling of goosebumps up his arms. The woman laughed, a tinkling sound like bells, and dipped her head in goodbye.

"You should go Ianto. You don't want to keep Jack waiting."

He never thought of it, never realized what had happened until he was half way to the bottom. He turned around sharply, his back aching, to glance up at the now empty hillside. He knew there was no need to visit again.

* * *

Billions of years later, when the world was a boiling mass and a group of people gathered on a space station to see the destruction of Earth, a blond haired girl with a wide grin would happen upon a room filled with artifacts. She would glance around, her eyes wandering to finally rest upon a stone. She would bend down, trying to trace the almost faded lettering.

"Donne Noble, I Promised Forever. What an odd thing to have on a rock..."

"You ready Rose?"

"Coming Doctor!"

* * *

**I'm not really sure where this came from. I was watching The Stolen Earth and I thought "What would happen if Donna was shot a Dalek?" And this happend. I hope you liked it!**

**RemusGirl  
**


End file.
